


In WAR✘ and LOVE ♥ (Toushirou Hitsugaya) Jealousy

by TheRainRogue



Series: In WAR✘ & LOVE♥ [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You woke up with a wide grin on your face, ready to face the day. Practically skipping to your high school, you plopped down beside your best friend, ignoring his look of fear.“Oi, what’s your problem?”“Hmm? Whatever do you mean, Ichi?”“You’re acting cheerful… it’s scary!”
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Reader
Series: In WAR✘ & LOVE♥ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756507
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	In WAR✘ and LOVE ♥ (Toushirou Hitsugaya) Jealousy

  * **Genre** : Fluff, AU, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 492 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Hitsugaya ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Bleach ☁



* * *

You woke up with a wide grin on your face, ready to face the day. Practically skipping to your high school, you plopped down beside your best friend, ignoring his look of fear.

“Oi, what’s your problem?”

“Hmm? Whatever do you mean, Ichi?”

“You’re acting cheerful… it’s scary!”

You chuckled, running your hand through your hair. You could understand why he was so afraid, you weren’t a morning person at all and always came to school acting like a zombie. You were not cheerful very often, either. Honestly, if you weren’t so happy you’d probably be scaring yourself. “My boyfriend is coming home today.”

The fear disappeared from his face and he nodded in understanding. “Cool. You can bring him to my party then.”

“Ah, so you really are having a party?”

“Yeah,”

“Hmm, I’m looking forward to it, Ichi~”

* * *

The time was four o’clock and you were literally bouncing in your skin. You couldn’t sit still knowing that Toushirou would be there any minute. It had been months since you saw him last and he was finally taking the weekend off from his company so you could spend some time together.

A knock sounded on the door of the apartment and you bit back a squeal, speed walking to the door. “Toushirou,” you breathed, lips tugging up into a smile. He hadn’t changed much since you saw him last; he was still short and still adorable.

He smiled softly. “Is that all you have to say?”

You chuckled, throwing your arms around his neck and pecking his lips. “I missed you,”

“I missed you, too.”

Toushirou had agreed to join you at Ichigo’s party but when you both arrived, he migrated to the couch and hadn’t moved. After giving Ichigo a hug and wishing him a happy birthday, you left him with Rukia and headed toward the snowy-haired male, plopping down beside him. His teal eyes were narrowed at the orange-haired boy.

“Toushi?” You called softly, your hand finding his own. His pale skin was like ice against your own warm skin; it was a nice feeling, something you had grown accustomed to shortly after you started dating. It had always fascinated you.

A tic mark appeared below his eye. “Don’t call me such a ridiculous name!”

You ignored his demand, pushing the bangs away from his forehead. “What’s bothering you?”

He scowled, turning his head away. “It’s the first night we’ve been together in almost five months and we’re sitting here at a party instead of spending time alone.”

“It’s Ichigo’s birthday…”

“That’s even worse!”

You blinked, leaning forward and catching a glimpse of red. He was blushing! “Toushirou… are you… jealous?”

“What?!” His head whipped around, eyes wide and pale cheeks burning brighter. “T-That’s ridiculous!”

You giggled, throwing your arm around his shoulder as you poked his warm cheek. “Aww, there’s no need to be jealous, Toushi. You’re the only one for me~”

“Stop calling me that, damn it!”

* * *


End file.
